I'm Ready
by BettyRowdyDark
Summary: Breezekit wants nothing but to be a proud and great warrior of Windclan! But is it destined to be? (UPDATE: AUGUST 14, 2016) I guess its discontinued. There is like a 2% chance of me continuing it, but...eh, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Breezekit's legs ached. She had been running on the moors so long, she thought she might collapse. But she didn't, for she knew she was a tough kit. _Boy, Windclan is going to be so proud of me!_ Breezekit thought, hope flaring up in her little chest. When the whole clan found out she was missing, Breezekit knew there would be worrying. But when she got back, with the rabbit she had been hunting, they would be so proud. All of them, and she hoped Rosestar would be the proudest. Breezekit picked up a familiar scent.

The white rabbit scampered around, looking for food. _Just like me, except it's for my clan, not for myself,_ Breezekit thought. The rabbit hopped close to Breezekit, who was hiding behind a large bush. _Now!_ Breezekit pounced. _I'm doing it! I'm doing it!_ Breezekit's mind screamed. _Starclan is watching too, oh they'll all be so proud!_ Then everything vanished.

When Breezekit opened her eyes, a ghostly cat appeared in front of her. **Where am I?** Breezekit asked the cat. _**You aren't anywhere. You are just having a vision,**_ the cat said. **Who are you?** Breezekit asked, bewildered. She wasn't scared, exactly, but she was confused. _**I am Barkface, Windclan's former medicine cat,**_ Barkface said. Breezekit was stunned. But she used her wits to stay calm. **But I thought only medicine cats could receive messages from Starclan,** Breezekit said. _**You are smart, young kit. That is why I'm here. I am here to ask this question: would you like to be a warrior?**_ Barkface said in a low tone. THAT question took Breezekit out of her mind.

 **Me? I-I Isn't it obvious? A warrior, of course! Did you not see me catch that rabbit?** Breezekit exclaimed. Barkface did not answer, which made Breezekit a bit angry. **I mean, I did catch it!** Breezekit insisted. Again, Barkface did not reply. Breezekit now felt a bit worried. Barkface then finally spoke. _**Listen, dear kit. You can only change your own destiny. Not me, not Starclan, not Rosestar. Only you, alone. But are you sure you want to be a warrior?**_ Barkface questioned. Breezekit was shocked, she KNEW what she was destined to be.

 **I know it will be hard to be a deputy or leader. But I WILL be a warrior!** Breezekit yelled. Then, she realized she was shouting at a precious medicine cat. **S-Sorry….** Breezekit muttered, ears flattening in shame. This amused Barkface. _**What are you sorry for, kit? You have a right to be shocked. But you have a kind heart, a heart of gold.**_ This made Breezekit's chest swell with pride. **As gold as my pelt?** she asked, beaming. _**Yes….**_ Barkface started to fade. **Wait!** Breezekit cried. _**Choose your destiny wisely, Breezekit….**_ That was the last thing Breezekit heard before she opened her eyes.

Breezekit stared at the ground, seeing nothing. ''Where is the rabbit?!'' she yelled, shocked. Then, it all clicked. She had just simply made too much noise, which frightened the rabbit, so it ran off. _That's why Barkface wouldn't answer me!_ Breezekit thought, disappointed. Then she wondered: _Why did I have that vision?_ But Breezekit didn't have time to ponder right then and there, because a she-cat with a white pelt approached her.

''Breezekit!'' Brightfur exclaimed, rushing over. Then her look of relief turned to anger. ''What are you doing here? All of Windclan has been looking for you! Poor Mothflower, she has been yowling your name in worry!'' Brightfur scolded. _Mama was worried about me? Mothflower didn't have faith that I would be okay?_ Breezekit thought, shocked once more. ''Come on, kit. Let's take you back to camp.'' Then Brightfur pounced on something small and snow-colored. The rabbit. ''At least _something_ good came out of this,'' Brightfur said. Breezekit stared at Brightfur's catch.


	2. Chapter 2

''Breezekit! Where were you?!'' Tinykit squeaked. Breezekit hung her head, so embarrassed. ''We have returned! The silly little kit was wandering around, as a silly kit would do,'' Brightfur had announced. Although Brightfur was okay, she was always bragging on what she did or could do. ''Tinykit, I'm not in the mood right now for telling stories.'' Breezekit told her sister. Breezekit had two other sisters, which were four kits in total. They were Breezekit, Tinykit, Grasskit, and Graykit. All pesky, but lovable kits, belonging to Mothflower and Sharpeye. _Speaking of the family, Mothwing is calling for me._ Breezekit's mind growled.

''Breezekit, we were looking everywhere for you!'' Mothflower scolded. Breezekit hung her head, not allowing herself to feel ashamed. ''I was about to catch a rabbit for you, mama!'' she said, exasperated, tired of telling everyone this. Literally, everyone. From another a tom kit, Mudkit, to the elder Honeyleap. Mothflower's eyes softened, then melted in love. ''Just be careful, Breezekit,'' Mothflower meowed. _Breezekit._ Breezekit had enough, she wasn't a kit anymore. Why did she still have the word ''kit'' in her name? The ceremony was coming up soon. She raced out of the nursery, upset.

Breezekit had no choice but to tell her sisters what happened. She included her vision, although Graykit wouldn't believe it. ''What?! _Barkface_ spoke to you?!'' Graykit screeched. Breezekit loved her sister dearly, but Graykit always thought she, herself, was smart, proper, and intelligent. The same, she loved Breezekit too. ''Graykit, I believe Breezekit,'' Grasskit said, sitting up. After a moment of hesitation and thought, Tinykit sat up too, and said the same.

''But Breezekit is supposed to be a warrior! Breezekit was right about saying medicine cats only seeing visions and stuff,'' Graykit exclaimed. ''That's not true,'' a voice said. The three kits jumped and spun around, seeing AppleTail, a pretty she-cat. She was Windclan's medicine cat. ''What do you mean?'' asked Graykit, eyes suspicious. ''Sometimes, other cats, such as kits, warriors, and leaders have visions too,'' Appletail said, meeting Graykit's eyes. Breezekit couldn't believe it.

''I overheard your little conversation,'' Appletail meowed. ''Barkface questioned my destiny...was he correct in doing so?'' Breezekit asked. Appletail glanced at Graykit, Tinykit, and Grasskit, who were listening intently. ''Breezekit, I need to talk with you in private,'' she said. That hint made Breezekit's sister reluctantly walk away. Tinykit quickly flashed Breezekit a look that meant, _Tell us what happens when you're done._ Breezekit nodded. Then she left to the medicine cat's den with Appletail.

''Breezekit. You have experienced something wonderful,'' Appletail said in a hushed voice. ''I did?'' Breezekit asked, unsure. Barkface had questioned her destiny, and that felt _good?_ ''You saw a vision from Starclan. That is rare, for a kit like you,'' Appletail continued. Breezekit was not sure of what to feel. She was excited and flattered in being the medicine cat's den and discussing something great. But on the other hand, she was mentioned in being an ordinary cat, being rare for her to see a vision, which made her pretty upset.

''Listen closely, Breezekit. I want you to be my apprentice,'' Appletail said. THAT made Breezekit actually jump in shock. ''B-B-But…'' Breezekit started. She couldn't even say it. She couldn't yell, **''YOU GOT THE WRONG CAT!''** No, she couldn't. But then Appletail said, ''I have been watching you, Breezekit. You want to be a great warrior, you want Windclan to be proud of you. Rosestar, Mothflower, your sisters, _everyone_.'' That made Breezekit feel uneasy.

''Yes…'' Breezekit finally admitted. ''Just one vision. Just one, determines _**my**_ life?'' Breezekit said, voice low. ''I know you're upset, but hear me out. You watch me, amazed by how I cure warriors. You're amazed in how many herbs and plants there are. Marigold, catmint, dock leaves, horsetail, juniper, mallow, poppy seeds, and more! You even know what most of them do. You are perfect to be my student,'' Appletail said, a hint of purring in her voice. ''You're wrong!'' Breezekit cried. ''Really? Let's see: what does Tansy do?'' Appletail challenged. Without thinking, Breezekit quickly replied,''Tansy is used to treat coughs and heal wounds.''

''What about honey, mouse bile, and yarrow?'' Appletail asked. ''Honey is used to treat sore throats! Mouse bile makes ticks release their grip on a cat! Yarrow makes a cat vomit, which makes that cat vomit up poison!'' Breezekit cried unable to stop herself from answering. Appletail purred in contentment, which made Breezekit happy, in spite of what happened. ''Only you can determine your destiny,'' Appletail said. ''Only you…''


	3. Chapter 3

''Are you going to accept?'' Grasskit asked, eyes wide. ''I don't think I have a choice,'' Breezekit said, face emotionless. ''Breezekit, this is wonderful!'' Tinykit said, happy! ''What?'' the other three sisters exclaimed. ''Think about it. You won't have to go to battle with the other clans!'' Tinykit exclaimed. ''But….I want to be with you guys...I want to have a mate and kits, I want to have adventure…'' Breezekit started. ''Eww, a mate?'' Grasskit said, disgusted. Graykit shot her sister a look. Grasskit threw away her humour.

AT THE CEREMONY

Rosestar confidently stood over her clanmates. ''Mudkit, please step forward,'' she announced. Mudkit nervously padded over. ''From this day on, you will be known and Mudpaw,'' Rosestar said in a loud, clear voice. ''Your mentor will be Runningwhisker,'' she added, purring. Runningwhisker looked honored, as Windclan chanted, ''Mudpaw! Mudpaw!'' Tinykit was now Tinypaw, whose mentor was Morningfoot. Grasspaw, her mentor was Tallfrost. Graypaw, Amberpelt. Another tom, now Nightkit, his mentor was Gorsewing. All were happy. Except Breezekit.

''Breezekit, come forward,'' Rosestar stated. Breezekit came up. Then, it was all a flash. She was Breezepaw, with Appletail as her mentor. Sharpeye was a little angered. ''A medicine cat!'' he had spat. But Mothflower, who was proud of her daughter, convinced him it was good, fore Breezepaw was special and important.

''Your training begins at once,'' Appletail declared, rooting through her stocks of plants and herbs. ''First we'll go over all the herbs and plants. But I am sure you know most of them,'' Appletail added, laughing a bit. Breezepaw did not join in. Appletail noticed and asked, ''What is this plant, and what does it do?'' Breezepaw said, ''It's Burdock Root, it is used to treat infections, like rat bites. ''Good,'' Appletail said, and moved on to Borage Leaves. Breezepaw got everything correct, from the use of cobwebs, to thyme, a herb to calm a cat. But she answered with no emotion, no happiness, nothing.

Appletail had enough. ''Breezepaw, what is wrong?'' she asked, concern plastered on her face. ''It's nothing,'' Breezepaw said, again with no feeling. ''Breezepaw,'' Appletail wouldn't give up. Breezepaw cracked. ''Why am I a medicine cat's apprentice?'' she spat, angered. ''I should be training to be a warrior! I should make BOTH of my parents happy, and Sharpeye is clearly not! I am not with my sisters, and I want adventure, and to start a family!'' she yowled, rage boiling inside her. Despite the scene her apprentice was making, Appletail remained calm.

''I know how you feel. I have been watching you. You look at Crowear in amazement as he practices for a battle, just in case Riverclan has been acting strange. You admire Brightfur and Whitestripe for their confidence. You look up to Onefeather, who has no fear. I know, Breezepaw,'' Appletail sighed. Breezepaw was staring at the ground, a mixture of sadness, anger, and confusion clashing inside her. Appletail blinked, and took out some watermint. ''Now, what does watermint do?'' she asked. ''Watermint treats bellyaches,'' Breezepaw said, with a bit of attitude. Appletail purred a ''correct.'' Though she didn't want to, Appletail knew that Breezepaw had accepted her destiny.

 _I accept my fate_ , Breezepaw silently said.


	4. Chapter 4

Tinypaw sighed as she shared a plump rabbit with Grasspaw. The juicy meat exploded flavor in Tinypaw's mouth, which she enjoyed and loved. Tinypaw had just came back from a patrol, and confronted Troutpaw and Pebblepaw, who were arguing over a minnow just _thisclose_ to the Windclan border. Pebblepaw was afraid of other cats, and quickly said they weren't on Windclan's side, but was close enough to say sorry. Troutpaw, on the other hand, was harder to crack, but it worked out, fore Tinypaw could be harsh and stubborn.

''Here, Grasspaw, you can have the rest,'' Tinypaw said, purring as Grasspaw devoured the rest of rabbit. ''Thanks, sis,'' she said, grateful. Tinypaw laughed and padded toward the medicine cat den. There, was Breezepaw, sorting through some coltsfoot and parsley, while Appletail had some raspberry leaves and some comfrey. ''Hello, Breezepaw,'' Tinypaw greeted. ''What?'' Breezepaw lashed out, eyes glued on some parsley. ''Whoa, what's wrong?'' Tinypaw asked.

Appletail left, searching for Mudpaw, who had ruined a supply of nettle seeds. ''Uh, Tinypaw, I'm busy here. Whitestripe is about to bare kits any day now, in case you haven't noticed,'' Breezepaw growled. ''I have, thank you very much. And what does coltsfoot and parsley have to do with kitting?'' Tinypaw challenged. ''Last time I checked, coltsfoot was used for whitecough,'' Tinypaw added, irritated by her sister's attitude. ''Yes, but I need the parsley for Whitestripe. She needs to save her milk, you know,'' Breezepaw snapped, annoyed that her sister talked back to her. Tension filled the room as Appletail came back, noticing the sisters were glaring at each other.

''What's going on here?'' Appletail asked, which was the wrong thing to say. Right then, Breezepaw snatched some parsley and stalked off to find Whitestripe. Tinypaw trudged off to find Morningfoot for some more training. As both sisters walked away in opposite direction, Appletail was left in the den, confused. So were Graypaw and Grasspaw, who also noticed.

(Me: okay, I am lazy so just read this)

Appletail: Breezepaw, what was going on back there?

Breezepaw: What was what?

Appletail: I can detect your anger, you know

Breezepaw: I am not angry!

Appletail: Your tone is betraying you

Breezepaw: Oh, do shut up!

Appletail: That is no way to talk to your mentor!

Breezepaw: SOME MENTOR!

With that, Breezepaw ran off. When Brightfur asked where she was going, Breezepaw had simply just said she was going to get some Lavender.

Breezepaw stared into a river, which showed a golden face with sapphire blue eyes. _Am I that pretty, or is my mind just deceiving me?_ she wondered, miserable. She hadn't meant to snap at Tinypaw like that. But so much stress has been building up on her. Sharpeye still didn't approve of his daughter in being a healer. Mothflower had been injured from a dog attack when a twoleg had lost control over it. Whitestripe was expecting kits, which was already too much! How many kits? 1,2,3, or 4? Now, she had angered Appletail, and she couldn't find any lavender anywhere.

 _Great, looks like Tallfrost is going to suffer from that cough of his,_ Breezepaw thought, angry at herself, her mentor, her sister, everyone and everything. Then she heard a little _snap_ from a breaking of a twig. _Huh?_ _What was that?_ Breezepaw wondered, and smelled a scent. She knew that scent, she remembered it from a gathering at the fourtrees. _Mosscreek._ What was he doing here on Windclan territory?!


	5. Chapter 5

''Ugh, be quiet, Mosscreek!'' a voice from Reedstream snapped. ''You're not doing any better,'' Mosscreek retorted. ''You're being as loud as squealing twoleg!'' Reedstream growled. ''Oh, whatever! We need fish, leafbare is approaching us,'' Mosscreek hissed. _Oh, you need fish? Then why are you mouse brained idiots on Windclan's border?_ Breezepaw wondered, bristling in anger. ''Wait,'' Reedstream suddenly said, as she sniffed around. ''What now?'' Mosscreek asked, impatient. ''You mouse-brain! We are in Windclan's border!'' Reedstream hissed. Mosscreek's ears jumped in alarm, and without telling Reedstream, he ran off to Riverclan's own border. reedstream raced after him, yowling.

 _Some clanmates,_ Breezepaw's mind told her. ''Should I tell the clan about this...or…'' she said aloud, pondering. ''I shouldn't,'' she decided. _The two idiots knew they did wrong, and they went back to their side. That's good, so why should I tell my clanmates?_ She thought, as she searched for lavender. She eventually found some, and said with glee, ''I guess Tallfrost won't suffer after all.'' She snatched some lavender, and then returned to camp.

''Breezepaw, where were you?'' Rosestar asked, eyes filled with curiosity. ''I went off to collect some lavender,'' Breezepaw said, calm. If Breezepaw were still a kit, she would be at a loss for words, I mean, _**the leader of Windclan was talking to her**_! But, she wasn't a kit anymore, she told herself, and she remained calm. ''Ah, yes. Best give some to Tallfrost. Also, you better apologize to Appletail,'' added Rosestar. ''For what?'' Breezepaw asked. She hadn't done anything wrong. Appletail was just pushing her so hard. ''It was just a tiny argument,'' Breezepaw said, as she cringed when she said the word 'tiny.' Oh, that Tinypaw! How Breezepaw wished she could give her pesky sister a swipe on the muzzle.

''I see,'' Rosestar said, so she walked away. Breezepaw walked over to Tallfrost, who was chewing a plant. _Lavender._ ''H-How did you get that?'' Breezepaw asked, dropping her own stock of lavender. ''Oh, er, Appletail gave some from my cough…'' Tallfrost started. ''Yeah, that's good,'' Breezepaw said. ''Now, we have an extra stock of lavender,'' she said. She walked away to find Graypaw, who had a bellyache earlier.

''Graypaw! There you are! I have some watermint for your bellyache!'' Breezepaw called. Graypaw padded over to her sister, with a look of fury on her face. ''Breezepaw! Oh you have done it!'' Graypaw hissed, bristling. ''Huh, what?'' Breezepaw said, confused. ''Don't ask stupid, Breezepaw! Tinypaw acts so rude around me, Grasspaw, Mothflower, and Sharpeye! She acts as she resents us! But no, she is just so upset with you, Breezepaw!'' Graypaw lashed her tail. ''Oh, it's all about Tinypaw, is it? You never considered MY feelings! MY life? How tough it is to be something you don't want to be! Things you have to bear, stress, heartaches! You don't! You think your life is bad! Think again!'' Breezepaw yowled.

Breezepaw and Graypaw's scene was drawing attention. First, Featherface, an elder, popped out to yell, ''keep it down!'' But then, some warriors came out to see what the fuss was all about. Then other apprentices, including Grasspaw and Tinypaw. Finally Appletail and Rosestar. ''Breezepaw, Graypaw, stop this at once!'' Rosestar demanded. Breezepaw's fur stopped bristling, but Graypaw, being the most aggressive sister of the four, didn't have enough. She jumped on Breezepaw, snarling. (Me: Please don't give me a bad review because this is aggressive. Remember in _Tallstar's Revenge_ , Tallstar was called 'worm' by someone named molepaw...molekit?) ''Graypaw, stop! I did not teach you to attack your own clanmates!'' Amberpelt shouted. How she did shout through all the mayhem was a wonder, fore there was so much chaos.

Eventually Whitestipe had enough, and tore Breezepaw and Graypaw apart. Appletail was about to quickly yell, ''Whitestripe, you are expecting kits! You should be resting!'' But it was too late. Whitestripe yowled in agony and Appletail quickly ushered Whitestripe away, because she was bearing her kits. Rosestar had to end the chaos at once. ''Graypaw, stop this!'' she cried. Amberpelt grabbed her apprentice by the scruff and dropped her away from Breezepaw, who was injured. Mothflower ran to Breezepaw, who couldn't get up. Sharpeye, on the other hand, raced towards to Graypaw.

Rosestar yowled out an, ''Graypaw, Breezepaw, I must speak with you!''


	6. Chapter 6

''What is the meaning of this?'' Rosestar growled. Breezepaw was about to explode in anger, fear, sadness, and pain. Graypaw didn't say anything. ''Well?'' Rosepaw growled. That's when Graypaw exploded. ''Rosestar! Breezepaw had been rude to her mentor, is bullying her own sister, and is giving everyone else the silent treatment! Do something, Rosestar!'' Graypaw implored. Breezepaw felt as if she had been struck on her face. She felt her heart racing, beating like mad.

''Graypaw, Amberpelt would like to speak with you. Breezepaw, stay here,'' Rosestar finally said. Graypaw stalked over to her mentor, who looked tired. ''Breezepaw, is what Graypaw says true?'' Rosestar asked, voice barely audible. Breezepaw was lost for words. Finally she managed an, ''I don't know.'' Rosestar replied, ''How can you not know? You are aware of your actions, are you not?'' ''Yes, Rosestar,'' Breezepaw heaved. ''Do you admit you have been giving your sister the cold shoulder?'' Rosestar pushed. ''Yes Rosestar,'' Breezepaw said horsely.

Rosestar asked if Breezepaw had been rude to Appletail, and Breezepaw had no other choice than to say 'yes.' Rosestar stood above Breezepaw, having a solemn look on her face. ''Breezepaw, you have angered your sisters, made the whole clan confused, your parents fearful, and Whitestripe had to step in while she was expecting kits.'' ''Wait, how is Whitestripe?'' Breezepaw blurted. ''Appletail is tending to her kits,'' Rosestar replied. _Tending to her kits_. Breezepaw missed Whitestripe's kitting because she was in trouble.

After a long talk, Breezepaw felt like an outcast. Everyone was giving her either a fearful or murderous glance. The murderous ones were mostly from her sisters and Sharpeye. Sharpeye clearly wasn't on Breezepaw's side. Breezepaw couldn't even find her own mother. Was Mothflower too ashamed to have a daughter like Breezepaw? _But I have done nothing wrong!_ Breezepaw's mind screamed. _I never wanted to be a medicine cat! I didn't want hardships, I didn't want my family and friends to resent me! I didn't want any of this!_ Breezepaw finally cracked. She raced out of camp, ignoring the cries, ''Breezepaw, come back!'' from a voice she didn't have time to notice.

It began to rain. It was leafbare now, and the rain felt as cold as ice. Breezepaw remembered some cats who suffered the same as her. Tallstar, for example. But he eventually found happiness, which Breezepaw knew she would never have. She had known some other cats from Thunderclan too. Leafpool, Firestar, Ivypool, and even Dovewing, faced hardships like her. But they all overcame them, all those moons ago. Breezepaw stood up, cold. _No, I won't let them see my break. I will not let anyone see my like this._ She thought, miserable. She trudged forward, unsure where she was, because the rain had blocked the smell of everything around her. It was dark, so dark, she could barely see her own paw. Breezepaw realized the moon was up, and clouds were blocking it. _Starclan is angry at me_ , Breezepaw thought, horrified.

She hadn't done anything, and now Starclan was disappointed in her. ''Hold it, right there,'' a voice snarled. Breezepaw jumped, knowing the voice of Birchclaw, a Thunderclan warrior. ''Breezepaw? What are you doing here? You aren't going to the Moonpool, I know,'' he said, voice unfriendly. Breezepaw wouldn't answer, she couldn't. She knew she was in trouble. No denying it. She walked with Birchclaw to Thunderclan camp. ''I'm going to be kept a prisoner, aren't I?'' Breezepaw finally said. ''It's Cinderstar's decision, medicine cat,'' Birchfall said gruffly.

Breezepaw felt scared, humiliated, and awful. Lightningfang, Thunderclan's deputy, kept pestering Breezepaw with personal questions. ''That's enough, Lightningfang,'' Cinderstar commanded. ''So, you were out, and then it started raining and wandered here. That's your story?'' Lightningfang growled. ''Cinderstar, we can't just let her go,'' Birchclaw said. ''Indeed, we can't.'' Cinderstar concluded. _How can Thunderclan be so cruel?_

''A Windclan member will eventually come her, so the problem will take care of itself,'' Cinderstar said. ''So I just stay here?'' Breezepaw blurted. ''We can't just let you go, Breezepaw,'' Cinderstar said. ''No, but…'' Breezepaw started, exasperated. ''That's enough, you stupid Windclan apprentice!'' Lightningtail snarled. Breezepaw piped down. Then she followed orders from Thunderclan's leader and deputy. She was to remain at Thunderclan camp until a Windclan member showed up, or until the Gathering.


	7. Chapter 7

It felt like moons, but she knew it wasn't. Breezepaw couldn't stand, just being _near_ Thunderclan cats. Breezepaw was absolutely miserable, no Windclan cat came to save her. _They really don't care,_ Breezepaw thought, saddened. Then, Blossompaw, dropped a mouse in front of Breezepaw. ''Ugh, not another mouse! You really have no rabbits around here?'' Breezepelt complained, staring in disgust at the mouse. ''Well...all the rabbits are at Windclan territory...we can't steal pray…'' Blossompaw quietly said.

Breezepaw's raging emotions decreased. ''I'm sorry about complaining...the first hostage of Thunderclan is rude,'' Breezepaw lamented, still miserable. ''You aren't rude, I know how you feel. But you aren't the first Thunderclan prisoner,'' Blossompaw replied. That irked Breezepaw, which led to her saying, ''That's how much Thunderclan is cruel?'' Blossompaw didn't reply. ''Who was the first prisoner?'' Breezepaw asked, to ignore the mouse and to make up for the awkward silence. ''I believe it was Yellowfang,'' Blossompaw answered. ''Yellowfang? Wasn't she the medicine cat, though?'' Breezepaw asked, thoroughly surprised. ''Yes, but she was originally a Shadowclan member. She was exiled by Brokenstar. She was then a loner, and stumbled upon Thunderclan. She was kept hostage, I mean, she could have been dangerous. I mean, she was from Shadowclan! But we got to trust her, and that's how she became our medicine cat, and died as one of Thunderclan's best cats,'' Blossompaw babbled.

Breezepaw was so into the story, she ate the whole mouse! ''Wow...that's amazing….could you tell me more stories about Thunderclan?'' Breezepaw asked, shy. Breezepaw felt ridiculous, asking information about _Thunderclan._ But Breezepaw was now desperate, lonely, for care. She was thrown away like trash, she wasn't loved. She needed a friend, had to talk to someone, to save herself from boredom. ''Of course,'' Blossompaw replied, cheerful.

Breezepaw learned about Firestar, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Tigerstar, and many more. Tigerstar was once a part of Thunderclan, and was formerly a Shadowclan cat. She knew facts about Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, and how they were in a prophecy. She enjoyed stories of the Dark Forest, even though she knew other clans were involved too. Sorreltail, Ashfur, Mousefur, Longtail, Bluestar, Snowfur, all of them. She couldn't believe Ravenpaw had to flee from Tigerstar, and settled with Barley until the end. Then there was the ever so famous Spottedleaf, who always came around from Starclan to help. She knew how Dappletail was beautiful, about the tough Sandstorm, Lionheart, Oneeye, Brightfur, Berrynose, famous Cinderpelt, Cinderheart, Ferncloud, Goldenflower, Darkstripe-the-betrayer, and more. Her mind was filled with images of Graystripe and Millie all day, and night, she though of Redtail and Brackenfur.

A new friend was made. Blossompaw was always with Breezepaw. Turned out, Blossompaw wanted to be a medicine cat, wanting to heal. But she was a warrior, and happy. She wanted a mate and kits, so she wasn't upset that she was an apprentice to Spottedface. Breeezepaw was envious of kind-hearted Blossompaw, so pretty, and good fighter. But, she was just another cat, an equal. She accepted Blossomfall as her best friend. Then, when it was nightfall, Breezepaw had all the time in the world to just think and recall terrible memories. The Gathering was coming up, and what would happen?

The other Thunderclan cats were grown accustomed to the Windclan apprentice. A few even took a strong liking to her. Even Lightningfang had been civil around here. Birchclaw liked the Windclan cat, always meowing a ''hello'' now and then. Breezepaw started to have a liking to Thunderclan, especially Blossompaw. She adored her, and Blossompaw adored Breezepaw back. ''You're so smart, Breezepaw,'' Blossompaw sighed, as she dropped a vole in front of Breezepaw. Breezepaw even grew used to the prey. ''Well, I only know the names of herbs, and medicine cat stuff and such,'' Breezepaw replied.

''Lucky,'' Blossompaw said. Breezepaw had to ask her close friend a question. ''Blossompaw, what will happen when I go back to Windclan? I'll miss you…'' Breezepaw started. Blossompaw had a look of amusement plastered on her face. ''We'll still be friends. Just in different clans, and we'll see each other at gatherings,'' Blossompaw had replied. This sent an irk in Breezepaw. Then, Cinderstar made a loud announcement. It was time for some to go to the Gathering.


	8. Chapter 8

The moment Cinderstar said those words, Breezepaw's heart soared. She instantly forgot about her sadness. Blossompaw was to come too, which made Breezepaw feel even better! As Breezepaw walked with Blossompaw to the Fourtrees, Breezepaw had a lot of time to think. What would happen after the Gathering? Would she be released then, or before the leaders made their reports.

Shadowclan was already at the Fourtrees, with Ravenstar, looking menacing as always. _Why must Shadowclan be such an annoyance, sometimes?_ Breezepaw had to wonder. But, she knew there HAD to be some decent cats in the clan of shadows. She recalled Yellowfang, being once a Shadowclan, so all was not a loss for the menacing clan. (I REALLY like Shadowclan, I am not trying to be rude. It is just that Shadowclan can be known for some brutal cats. We all know which cats I am talking about.) Riverclan then came, with Stonestar in the front. _Windclan, please hurry!_ Breezepaw frantically thought. Her pleading was answered, and the way she wanted it to be was quite different.

Breezepaw expected Windclan to storm in, looking furious, or deeply angered. Breezepaw wanted Rosestar to leap up, and announce that Breezepaw was missing, that she demanded that she was given back. But that wasn't happening anytime soon. Rosestar strode in with her clan, her face calm and steady. Breezepaw studied her clan, hoping one face would look depressed or at least, worried. None were. Windclan hadn't been having too many problems with the other clans. Her heart wanted to stop.

Stonestar made his report, saying a few kits were born: Pebblekit, Mistykit, Carpkit, and Dawnkit. Four kits to the same mother, and that reminded Breezepaw of her siblings. _Graypaw, Tinypaw, oh, why do you have to-_ Breezepaw thought angered. Her thought was cut off, due to Rosestar about to speak. ''All is well in Windclan…'' Rosestar started. Breezepaw's heart sank all the way down to her paws.

''Except, out medicine cat apprentice is apparently missing,'' Rosestar continued, face still steady. A murmur rippled through the cats, who were confused. Well, except Thunderclan, and Rosestar noticed. ''Cinderstar, do you happen to know the whereabouts of Breezepaw?'' Rosestar asked, voice booming. ''As a matter of fact, I do. She is here, settled next to Blossompaw. In some miracle, your Thundercat isn't too bad,'' Cinderstar replied, whiskers twitching. All eyes came upon Breezepaw, and Breezepaw shuddered. She knew Graypaw's eyes were burning in anger. Tinypaw was probably ignoring Breezepaw.

''Cinderstar, why do you have Breezepaw, kept away from her clan?'' Rosestar questioned, face STILL calm. ''Well, the moon was out, and Breezepaw was trespassing on our territory. We did what we must. We couldn't just let her go, no consequences whatsoever. No, she had to be punished. And she was, and she was not harmed in the process,'' Cinderstar answered. ''Well then. I will take Breezepaw back after this Gathering,'' Rosestar meowed. ''Alright, but make sure none of your clanmates wander in our territory,'' Cinderstar said. Breezepaw was relieved, and Ravenstar made his report.

''They were so calm, they are great leaders,'' Blossompaw mewed. ''Well, they weren't yowling at one another, that's for sure,'' Breezepaw answered back, ignoring some looks. A few cats from Thunderclan have been giving her glances of ''Farewell, Breezepaw. You weren't too bad.'' Breezepaw returned the looks back after discussing the topic with Blossompaw. When Cinderstar finished her report, the cats started to chatter. Rosestar and Cinderstar walked up to Breezepaw.

''Well, Breezepaw, don't wander in our territory again,'' Cinderstar mewed. ''Some farewell,'' Rosestar snorted. ''You're still judging me. Well, you've always been like that,'' Cinderstar retorted, a hint of amusement in her voice. _Have they known each other since kits, or something?_ Breezepaw wondered, staring at the two leaders. Rosestar glanced at Breezepaw wearily, and mustered out a ''We will talk about this at camp.'' One moment, Rosestar had been teasing Cinderstar about how she spoke, all cheerful and such. No, she was acting sorrowful and tired, as if she lost a mate in battle.

The moment every cat had returned to Windclan camp, Rosestar and Breezepaw had time to talk in private. ''It has been lonely for Appletail since you left,'' Rosestar started. ''Thunderclan wasn't bad…'' Breezepaw started. ''Well, Breezepaw, we shall forget about this. The past is in the past (DONT YOU DARE BRING UP FROZEN) so do not give Graypaw some 'looks,' '' Rosestar continued. The discussion ended, and Breezepaw padded back to camp.

Everyone treated Breezepaw like an outcast. Graypaw shot her sister murderous looks as Breezepaw padded to the medicine cat den. Breezepaw felt bitter, wishing Blossompaw was by her side. She didn't get to say goodbye to her closest friend. Appletail was waiting for her apprentice. Appletail was sorting Chamomile as Breezepaw entered. (- I don't know why the font is like this)


End file.
